


Nervous

by yoooobro



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoooobro/pseuds/yoooobro
Summary: Tobin asks Christen a question.





	Nervous

“I wanna tell you something I’ve been thinking about a lot lately,” Tobin says as she turns on her side in the dewy grass to face Christen. 

“What’s up?” Christen forces her gaze away from the beautiful spring sunrise to meet Tobin’s eyes. 

“you used to make me so nervous, I mean you still do, but it was different,” Christen sits up at her girlfriend's words with a more serious demeanor now. 

“Why do I make you nervous?” Christen asks. Tobin sits up and grabs Cristen’s hand. She smiles at the feeling of her hand, how it can calm her nerves somehow. Some people say its someone’s eyes that transfer all unspoken words, emotions, and feelings but sometimes it's their hands. When you inch high enough you can feel a pulse, a pulse beating alike to yours and it reminds you that even if words don’t say all that’s needed, that feeling of a pulse and the smooth, detailed hands of someone you love can remind you that everything will be okay. And that hand pushes you to find the courage to say everything that’s caught in your throat. 

“You’re amazing, you’re everything I’ve always wanted. And I know I've said that plenty of times, but there’s something I've never told you; I think I was in love with you before we started dating. 

“Why didn’t you ever come to me and talk about it?” 

“I kind of just always thought you knew. There were those little moments when I thought you were falling too; the little glances across the room, when you nearly peed yourself that one night we shared a room during camp from laughing so hard at something that I had said, and just the way you’d look at me even when you were with her. Through all of that I forced myself to find comfort in others to distract myself from you and the thoughts of you with someone else, but I never truly escaped them. Remember after the Chicago and Portland game?” 

“Tobin why didn’t-” Tobin cuts her off quickly when she doesn’t answer her question. 

“Do you remember?” Christen looks at her skeptically before cupping Tobin’s cheek in her free hand. 

“Baby, of course I remember. I watched you leave with your teammates, wishing I was leaving with you too,” 

“I thought when I kissed you that night you’d say something about liking me too, but you never did,” 

“I guess I didn’t feel ready yet, you know? I was going through so much and I was kind of embarrassed by all of it,” Christen looks down in disappointment and drops her hand from Tobin’s cheek. 

“You don’t have to be embarrassed anymore, alright? I understood back then and I still do, I just don’t want to prolong anything else,” 

“What are you saying?” 

“I’m so nervous still,” Tobin chuckles. 

“Nervous about what?” Christen asks. 

“I want to marry you,” Christen smiles. 

“Listen to me Tobin, I’ve loved you since that kiss in that nasty ass bar bathroom stall,” they share a laugh as Tobin leans across and kisses Christen quickly, “time has never been on our side, but the universe has. It knew I was meant to love you for the rest of my life,” 

“So what does the universe think about marriage?” Tobin pulls out a small, simple ring. “Ali helped me pick it out, said it was very Christeny,”

**Author's Note:**

> Show some kudos and tell me any prompts you'd guys would like me to use. Thanks for reading!


End file.
